


Un autre point de vue

by Cephee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Zoophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephee/pseuds/Cephee
Summary: This story features a stallion, Bucéphale, having sexual relations with a woman and a mare, tells from the stallion point of view.French language.Cette histoire raconte les aventures sexuelles d'un étalon avec une femme et une jument, du point de vue de l'étalon.
Relationships: Male Horse/Female Horse, Male Horse/Human Female
Kudos: 1





	Un autre point de vue

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette petite histoire en 2008.  
> C'est la toute première histoire que j'ai publié.

Le Soleil se levait à peine lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. La vive clarté de notre chère boule de gaz en fusion m'éblouissait, mais sa chaleur était réconfortante. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, je voulais profiter de cette magnifique aurore qui s'offrait à moi. J'en avais vu un certain nombre, mais chacune d'elle m'émerveillait, comme si elle était la première.

Je me décidais enfin à me lever, lorsque le Soleil fut trop haut pour me révéler toutes les nuances rougeâtres de l'atmosphère. L'effort de me mettre debout me rappela la séance d'exercices intensifs que j'avais accompli la veille, mes membres endoloris peinaient à supporter tout le poids de mon corps.

Mina vint me voir quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'amenait mon petit-déjeuner. Elle était belle ce jour-là, simplement habillée d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc, qui cachaient à peine ses formes sensuelles. Elle était mon amour, celle en qui je confierais volontiers le devenir de ma vie, ce que je faisais de bon cœur.  
Je la connaissais depuis l'enfance, nous étions devenus rapidement amis, puis cette relation est devenue plus profonde, très intime. Je cru la perdre lorsqu'elle devint une femme, alors qu'elle faisait ses études, et qu'elle vivait ses histoires amoureuses loin de moi. Mais me revint après quelques années, poussée par l'amour qu'elle portait pour moi, et qui ne s'était jamais éteint.  
Et ainsi notre relation devint amoureuse, puis sexuelle.

Nous vivions dans une charmante petite ferme au sud de la France, non loin d'une petite ville nommée Candillargues. Nous étions quatre : Mina, Florian, Flore et Bucéphale. Une jolie et sympathique famille, que les voisins qualifiaient de bizarroïde, mais il fallait dire aussi qu'une famille composée d'un homme, d'une femme, d'un étalon et d'une chienne n'était pas quelque chose de spécialement courant. On ne s'exposait pas, mais on ne se cachait pas non plus.

Mina était experte comptable, un travail épuisant, mais qui offrait un salaire confortable.  
Florian était agriculteur, et il s'occupait inlassablement des cinquante hectares que comptait l'exploitation maraîchère.  
Flore était la gardienne des lieux, une grande et massive femelle berger allemand. Ses morsures et son endurance à la course étaient célèbres chez tous les facteurs de la région.  
Moi, c'est Bucéphale, j'étais un étalon camarguais, assurant le transport des humains et parfois le moteur de la charrue, les rares fois où le tracteur était en pannes. Je mettais aussi un peu de beurre dans les épinards, les saillies étaient un bon exemple d'activité joignant l'utile à l'agréable.

Mina m'avait apporté des carottes, une croustillante petite friandise dont je raffolais.

— Bonjour Bucéphale, me dit-elle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle s'approcha pour me caresser la tête, avant de me donner les savoureux petits tubercules, que je mâchais avec un plaisir certain. Elle s'éloigna l'espace d'un instant, puis revint avec ma brosse. Elle s'affaira à réarranger les poils de mon flanc, tout ébouriffés par ma position de la nuit.

— J'adore ta robe blanche, quand tu es éclairé par le Soleil, on dirait un ange.

En fait, techniquement, j'étais gris, car même si mes poils étaient blancs, ma peau était sombre, mais je n'allais pas chipoter là-dessus.

— Ce matin, tu vas devoir travailler, Florian a embourbé le tracteur, il faudra que tu l'aides à le sortir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Florian trouvait le moyen d'enterrer son tracteur, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, mais tirer ce lourd tas de ferrailles devenait de plus en plus dur. J'allais encore me tasser les vertèbres, choses assez douloureuse, et cette perspective me faisait déjà mal. Par contre, le petit massage que Mina me ferait juste après ce dur labeur m'emplissait déjà d'une certaine impatience à me mettre à la tache. En attendant, le brossage que Mina me faisait m'était fortement agréable. Le contact de la main de ma maîtresse réveillait en moi des envies très particulières, ce que Mina remarqua :

— Tu vas devoir attendre mon gros, pour l'instant on n'a pas le temps de faire des galipettes.

Grosse déception, mon excitation augmentait, mais je ne pouvais pas assouvir ma pulsion pour le moment. Du coup, c'est mon impatience qui grandit.

Les carottes et le brossage finis, Mina me passa mon licol et un harnais.  
Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au tracteur, à l'autre bout de la ferme. Il était embourbé jusqu'à mi-roue, Florian était en train de creuser devant les roues arrières, afin de placer des branches pour empêcher le tracteur de se réembourber pendant que je le tirerais. En attendant, Flore coura vers moi pour me faire des fêtes. Elle adorait que l'on joue ensemble, particulièrement en faisant la course, et même si je gagnais toujours, elle n'avait de cesse de me défier, elle rêvait de me dépasser. Un jour, peut-être...  
Mina attacha une corde sur le crochet d'attelage avant du tracteur et sur mon harnais, Florian se mit aux commandes et engagea la marche avant, puis fit signe qu'il était prêt.

— Aller mon gros, sort-le de là, me dit Mina.

Alors que je tirais comme un forcené sur la corde, j'entendais le tracteur donner tout ce qu'il avait dans son moteur, ce qui faisait patiner les roues et l'enterrait encore plus profondément. J'avais l'impression que je ne servais à rien, que je tractais un bloc de granit gros comme un éléphant, tellement je me faisais mal pour ne pas avancer d'un centimètre. Voyant que je galérais, Mina me glissa quelques uns de ces mots doux qui motivent n'importe quel mâle :

— Courage Bucéphale, après ça, je te ferais plein de choses que tu adores.

La montée de testostérone que cela me provoqua me donna suffisamment de force pour sortir ce maudis tas de ferrailles qui servait de tracteur du trou où Florian l'avait fourré. Un mal de dos, voilà ce que cela allait me coûter, je n'étais plus si jeune, et je n'étais pas non plus trop fait pour tracter des trucs lourds.

— Merci Bucéphale, tu es un amour.

Le baiser qu'elle me posa sur les lèvres calma instantanément la vive information qui signalait que j'avais largement dépassé les bornes de ce que ma colonne vertébrale pouvait supporter.

— Aller, viens, on rentre. Je vais te faire un de ces massages dont j'ai le secret.

Elle prit la bride dans sa main, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de la tirer, car je la suivais de bon cœur. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cabane qui me servait de box. Mina m'enleva la bride et mon licol, et me déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres. L'entrée en matière me plaisait déjà, et elle ne faisait que commencer. Elle se plaça sur mon flanc et commença à me masser le dos. Sentir ses petites mains m'assouplir les articulations des vertèbres une à unes, du haut du garrot jusqu'au bout de la croupe, offrait une sensation vraiment agréable. De temps en temps, l'une des articulations se détendait en un douloureux craquement, mais rien qui puisse atténuer ce moment de pur bonheur.  
Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec mes douleurs, Mina prit la brosse et commença à me brosser le cou. Elle s'arrêta assez soudainement, jeta la brosse, et m'enlaça fortement. Elle me glissa quelques mots aux oreilles :

— Je t'aime Bucéphale, je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je dis, mais je pense qu'un tel sentiment n'a pas besoin de mots.

Pas besoin, en effet, de comprendre les mots, le langage du cœur se suffisait à lui-même. Je l'enlaçais de mon cou, pour lui signifier que cet amour était réciproque. Car, si je la comprenais, elle ne pouvait comprendre que partiellement mon langage. Il fallait être clair, car les humains comprenaient souvent les messages de travers.  
Elle commençait à me caresser, les intentions étaient claires. Je pris la décision de me coucher sur le flanc, pour quelle puisse faire ce quelle voulait. Les caresses se firent de plus en plus appuyées, de plus en plus érotiques, elles progressaient lentement vers mes parties intimes. Je me laissais faire, appréciant ce moment. Mon excitation me dictait d'attaquer tout de suite les choses sérieuses, mais je savais que plus la frustration était longue, plus intense était le plaisir qui s'en suivait. Ma maîtresse le savait bien, et elle prenait un soin particulier à me caresser autour de mes zones érogènes, ne les stimulant que par de petits instants fugaces. Rester inactif était assez gênant, car j'avais l'impression de tout prendre et de ne rien donner, mais Mina avait l'air de s'extasier toute seule. Elle poussait ces petits cris qui excitaient tant les humains mâles. Elle arrêta, l'espace d'un court instant, le temps de se déshabiller rapidement, puis elle se coucha sur mon flanc, en contact direct avec mon pelage. Cette attente ne fit que m'exciter encore plus.  
Mina se leva lentement, et se plaça à quatre pattes entres mes membres. Elle posa enfin ses douces mains sur ma verge, qu'elle caressa sur toute sa longueur, trop lentement pour me masturber. Frustration, encore. Je commençais à réellement prendre mon pied lorsqu'elle prit mon gland en bouche. Elle le suçotait, elle l'aspirait, elle buvait tout le liquide préséminal qui s'en écoulait. Par moment, je perdais le contrôle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de donner des petits coups de reins, au risque de lui faire mal.  
J'atteignis l'orgasme assez rapidement, laissant échapper plusieurs longues et puissantes giclées de sperme. Mina ne put tout avaler, même si elle essaya, manquant au passage de succomber à ce que j'aurais appelé une « noyade séminale ». Elle reprit sa respiration, et se blottit contre mon ventre. Le plaisir avait été si intense que je voyais des étoiles.

Nous prîmes quelques instants pour récupérer nos esprits et se remettre de nos émotions.

C'était à mon tour de lui offrir la jouissance qu'elle méritait. Je me remis sur mes quatre sabots, en prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser ma maîtresse. J'approchais ma tête de la sienne, et je me mis à lui lécher le visage. Elle pris tendrement mon museau dans ses mains, pour joindre ses lèvres aux miennes, en un baiser très langoureux. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les baisers, mais ma maîtresse accordait une grande importance en ce rituel très humain. J'avais le goût de ma propre semence sur la langue, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais étrangement gênant. Le baiser dura ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, lorsqu'elle lâcha ma tête, son regard et son sourire suffirent à l'excuser. Je recommençais à la lécher, d'abord le visage, puis le cou. Je pris un grand soin de ses seins, région du corps humain que je savais très érogène. Je les parcourais de ma langue avec lenteur et délicatesse, dans le même registre que celui de ma maîtresse, patiente et frustration, puis plaisir bestial et explosif. Une fois ses seins bien poisseux de salive, je descendis jusqu'au nombril, et après un petit tour autour de celui-ci, j'empruntais le chemin du plaisir, j'arrivais à son sexe. Je pris le temps d'humer son odeur. J'usais de nouveau de ma langue, léchant ses lèvres, m'insinuant dans les profondeurs de son intimité, savourant le goût de son désir, la faisant gémir au passage. De plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort, mes manœuvres linguales la faisaient hurler, ses sécrétions m'inondaient la bouche. Elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, elle se convulsait en de violents spasmes incontrôlables. Je continuait ma progression à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, de plus en plus de cyprine s'écoulait de sa vulve, il y en avait tant que je ne pouvais pas tout boire. Elle cria son orgasme si fort que mes oreilles en sifflèrent, et que toute la région devait être au courant. Elle retomba dans une presque demi inconscience, sa respiration se calmait progressivement, et la flaque de sécrétion cessa de s'agrandir.  
Mina se releva qu'un long moment plus tard, encore dans un état second. Elle vit que j'avais encore une petite érection, et que j'étais encore loin de lui avoir donné toutes mes ressources. Elle alla se coller à mon flanc, et prit ma verge de ses mains.

— Tout ne fait que commencer, Bucéphale, me dit-elle.

Elle commença à me masturber lentement, juste de quoi me redonner une dureté exploitable, puis elle partit. Elle revint rapidement avec un banc, qu'elle installa au milieu de la cabane. Elle se coucha dessus, sur le ventre.

— Vient Bucéphale.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair, elle voulait que je la monte comme je l'aurais fait avec une jument. Je m'exécutais donc. Je la montais, en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'écraser de ma demi tonne. Trouver sa vulve, alors que je ne pouvais rien voir était un exercice assez périlleux, mais elle m'aida avec ses mains, elle me guida jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. Je la pénétrais très prudemment, je ne pouvais pas y aller comme un étalon sur une jument, sinon je lui ferais mal. Je ne pus rentrer ma verge que jusqu'à la moitié de sa longueur, plus profond, je risquais de la blesser.  
Je commençais à faire des va-et-vient doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle couinait déjà de plaisir, et à mesure que mon gland gonflait, elle criait toujours plus fort. Mes coups de rein se firent plus puissant, plus amples, je sortais presque mon pénis, puis le rentrais bien au fond de son vagin. Elle eut un orgasme, qu'elle hurla encore plus fort que son premier. Mes oreilles sifflaient encore. Je continuais mes va-et-vient, je ne ralentissais que pour reprendre ma respiration, pour réaccélérer de plus belle. Elle hurlait presque en continu, elle atteignait une autre décharge de plaisir. Celle-ci, je la sentis passer, car elle contracta tellement ses muscles vaginaux que je fut presque immobilisé, je devais développer une force importante pour continuer, ce qui me fatiguait beaucoup, je commençais à avoir de nouveau mal au dos. Elle subissait son troisième orgasme lorsque j'atteins le mien. Je sentais presque mes testicules se vider de tout leur fluide viril, je la remplissais littéralement de mon sperme.  
Je pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration, mon cœur battait la chamade, ma vision était remplie de papillons, et mes oreilles ne me transmettaient plus le moindre son, rien d'autre que ce désagréable sifflement. Mon sexe se ramollissait à mesure que mon orgasme retombait.  
Un long moment passa avant que je ne me décide à me dégager de Mina, pour ne plus qu'elle subisse mon poids. Elle reprenait ses esprits encore plus lentement que moi, elle ne bougeait pas, sa respiration était profonde et lente, comme lorsqu'elle revenait de ses courses à pieds. Au sol gisait une impressionnante flaque de sperme et de cyprine mélangés, fruit du travail de nos deux corps entremêlés.  
La fatigue dictait de me coucher, et je décidais de ne pas y résister. Je me couchais donc sur la paille, ne faisant pas attention aux flaques gluantes disséminées un peu partout. Je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil quand je sentis Mina se coucher sur mon flanc. Cette présence me réconforta, et elle m'apportait la chaleur qui me manquait. Le sommeil vint de lui-même.

Le Soleil du matin me tira du pays des songes. Mina n'était plus là, elle devait probablement déjà travailler. Je me levais douloureusement, mon dos me faisait souffrir, résultat des activités sportives de la veille. Je vis que ma mangeoire était remplie, alors j'en profitais pour remplir le vide de mon estomac. Puis ce fut au tour de la soif qu'il fallut étancher.  
Je sortis profiter du Soleil. Je vis Florian, qui travaillait encore à bricoler son fichu tas de rouille. Je partis vers le coin du pré d'où il ne pouvait me voir, des fois que ma vue lui rappelle que la charrue pouvait très bien marcher par la force animale.

Je passais ainsi ma journée à brouter et à me remettre de l'épuisement.

Le soir, Mina revint avec une nouvelle fortement sympathique :

— Bonsoir Bucéphale, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, demain matin, on reçoit la visite de Monsieur de Carollisse, il nous apporte une poulinière à fertiliser.

Voilà bien un ordre que j'aimais, ma maîtresse qui me demandait d'exercer mes talents de reproducteur. J'en étais déjà impatient.  
Mina remplit ma mangeoire et changea l'eau de mon abreuvoir, puis partit vers la maison. Pas de sexe pour ce soir, il fallait que je garde mes forces pour la jument.  
Je passais une nuit agitée, excité par la perspective des jours à venir.

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile et une matinée vide d'activité, Mina m'emmena au petit pré que l'on utilisait habituellement pour les saillies. Florian l'appelait « le pré de la luxure », en référence à tout ce que j'y faisais. La poulinière m'y attendait.  
J'entrais dans le pré, puis me dirigeais vers la jument. Elle était camarguaise, tout comme moi, et très jolie. Elle était en train de brouter, et ne portait aucune attention à ma venue. Je pris tout mon courage disponible, et allais l'aborder :

— Bonjour, lui dis-je.  
— Bonjour, me répondit-elle.  
— Je m'appelle Bucéphale.  
— Moi, c'est Grisette.  
— C'est une véritable joie de te rencontrer Grisette.  
— Pour moi aussi.

Et elle s'éloigna et repartit brouter. C'était la première fois que je voyais une jument presque indifférente à ma présence. Habituellement, voir un étalon était pour elles soit une source d'excitation, soit une peur. Cela dépendait de leurs expériences passées. Je n'expliquais pas cette indifférence, et ça me gênait de me sentir invisible. Je la rejoignais pour en savoir un peu plus :

— D'où viens-tu ? Demandais-je.  
— D'un pré.

À question con, réponse con.

— Tu sais ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
— Oui, me répondit-elle simplement.

Soit elle le savait vraiment, et elle avait une réaction bizarre. Soit elle ne le savait pas, et elle s'en foutait.

— Comment le sais-tu ?  
— Les humains m'enferment dans un pré minuscule, avec des clôtures si grandes que je ne peux pas les sauter, et en compagnie d'un étalon. C'est une évidence, ils veulent que tu me montes, et comme ça ils auront un joli poulain à vendre dans trois printemps.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui allait se passer, c'est juste qu'elle avait l'air blasée.

— Je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai, des étalons comme toi, j'en ai déjà connu trois, me dit-elle avec agacement. Maintenant, va dans le coin opposé, tu reviendras me voir quand je serais en chaleur, tu me monteras, je serais enceinte, et mes maîtres seront contents.

Sur ces paroles, elle repartit brouter dans son coin. Je me sentais presque blessé, ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement vrai, nous étions exploités par les humains. Elle comme machine à fabriquer des poulains, et moi comme machine à fertiliser les machines à fabriquer des poulains. Je me sentais soudainement très las, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de lui faire l'amour. Je me mis à brouter, sans avoir réellement faim. Je sentais que cette saillie allait être ennuyeuse, le programme était déjà posé et sans surprise. Une de ses flaques d'urine me renseigna sur son cycle menstruel, elle était loin de ses prochaines chaleurs. L'attente allait être longue.

Ainsi passèrent plusieurs jours, jours où je me sentis très seul, Grisette refusait de me parler, et Mina ne faisait que des passages éclairs, juste le temps de remplir les mangeoires, puis un vague bonjour, une rapide caresse, et un au revoir tout aussi court. Le sexe me manquait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que me masturber dans mon coin, et je n'avais pas envie de le faire devant Grisette, ça aurait été trop honteux.

Un jour, alors que je broutais, mon regard tomba sur l'arrière-train de Grisette. Elle était en train de chasser les mouches avec sa queue, ce qui découvrait son intimité par petits courts instants. Avoir une telle vision devant moi me figea, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer les parties génitales de ma compagne du moment. Sans m'en apercevoir réellement, mon sexe était déjà sorti de son fourreau. Je m'approchais d'elle, aussi calmement que mon niveau d'excitation me le permettait. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer que j'étais presque collé à sa queue, prêt à saisir l'instant où elle chasserait une de ces envahissantes mouche, chose qu'elle fit assez vite. Petite vision du paradis. J'inspirais un grand coup, pour capter sa délicieuse odeur. Elle dû sentir ma présence, car se retourna :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me dit-elle.  
— Heu... Rien... Répondis-je, assez gêné.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait sous mon ventre.

— Tu étais en train de me mater, c'est ça ?  
— Non, non, non... Je t'assure que non.  
— Ne me ment pas, tu bandes plus dur que du chêne !

C'était vrai. J'étais repéré en flagrant délit, et c'était bien ma veine. L'histoire de notre relation commençait bien mal.

— Avoue que tu flashes sur moi et que ça t'excite de me mater, m'exigea-t-elle.  
— Non !  
— Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ?

C'est vrai qu'elle était très attirante. Qui cracherait sur une jeune camarguaise, aux longs crins clairs qui ondulaient au vent, à la peau noire qui contrastait joliment avec la clarté des poils blancs, parsemés de petites taches gris foncé. Une telle beauté rhodanienne ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Ç'aurait été un mensonge de ne pas lui avouer.

— Tu es très belle, Grisette.  
— Merci, je te trouve très beau aussi.

Cette histoire ne commençait peut-être pas aussi mal que je le pensais... Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit quelques jours auparavant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me trouvait à son goût, et qu'elle allait peut-être profiter de ma présence pour faire autre chose qu'une rapide saillie.

— Et si on le faisait là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Proposais-je.  
— Je préfère attendre mes chaleurs, me répondit-elle.  
— Tu n'as pas besoin d'être en chaleur pour ressentir du plaisir, c'est juste plus long à venir.  
— Il faudra que tu me montes plusieurs fois pour ça, peux-tu tenir la cadence ?  
— Non, mais je connais d'autres moyens de te donner ce que tu souhaites.  
— Lesquels ?  
— Laisse-toi faire, tu verras bien...  
— Je veux savoir.  
— C'est ma maîtresse qui m'a tout appris.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je décidais de m'approcher, pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne fit rien, elle ne s'éloignait pas, elle se laissait faire, elle voulait vraiment voir ce qu'un bel étalon, habitué aux relations homophiles, savait faire.  
Comme entrée en matière, je choisis les caresses, j'utilisais ma tête et mon cou pour lui caresser le flanc et le dos. Je m'évertuais à être le plus doux et le plus tendre possible.

— C'est la première fois qu'un étalon me fait ça, habituellement ceux sont les humains qui le font, me dit-elle. Continue, c'est agréable.

Je progressais lentement vers sa croupe, et j'en profitais pour humer son doux parfum. Si il existait bien une odeur agréable, c'était celle d'une jument. Je me collais à Grisette, je partageais ma douceur et ma chaleur. Je fis durer les caresses suffisamment de temps pour que Grisette s'abandonne totalement à moi.  
Arrivé à la croupe, j'arrêtais doucement les caresses pour me lancer dans les prochains préliminaires. Je me mis face à son arrière-train. Elle levait déjà sa queue, à cause de l'excitation, l'accès à la prochaine étape m'était grandement facilité. Je pris une grande inspiration, pour savourer chaque arômes et phéromones qui se dégageaient d'entre ses fesses. Je collais ma bouche à sa vulve et jouais de ma langue avec ses lèvres. Toujours sur le régime de la frustration, je ne n'insinuais ma langue dans son intimité que très lentement. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et profonde.  
J'étirais presque entièrement ma langue, lorsqu'elle eut un premier spasme vaginal, ce qui m'inonda la bouche d'un intense goût de cyprine. Je continuais mon petit jeu lingual, jusqu'à qu'elle eut un second spasme, bien plus fort que le premier, et celui-ci émit tant de sécrétions que je ne pus tout garder pour moi, et qu'une bonne quantité de ce nectar partit nourrir l'herbe verte. L'orgasme n'était pas loin, il fallait que je passe à l'étape supérieure, que je la monte.  
Mon état d'excitation était tel que la pression sanguine dans ma verge me faisait souffrir. Mais je devais me contrôler, il était strictement hors de question de bâcler un si beau moment de plaisir partagé. Je la montais, en essayant de ne pas la frapper de mes sabots, je cherchais un moment l'entrée de son vagin, puis je la pénétrais, faisant glisser lentement ma verge jusqu'au bout. Elle grognait de plaisir. Je faisais d'amples va-et-vient, donnant de puissants coups de reins. Des bruits de succion très érotiques s'échappaient de sa vulve, et je sentais ses sécrétions couler le long de ma verge. Je la sentais serrer son vagin autour de mon pénis, mon gland devenir de plus en plus volumineux. Elle eut son orgasme, explosif, comme je savais les provoquer. Elle hennissait son plaisir avec force. J'eu mon apogée juste après elle, j'inondais son vagin du sperme que j'avais produit et accumulé depuis des jours. Je ne descendis pas de son dos de suite, je laissais le temps à mon cœur de se calmer, et à ma verge de se dégonfler. Elle respirait encore plus bruyamment que moi, elle aussi prenait son temps pour se remettre, elle ne semblait même plus sensible à mon poids sur ses hanches.  
Mon sexe sorti avec un fort bruit de succion, et une grande quantité de sperme et de cyprine mélangés s'écoulèrent dans l'herbe. En voyant cette grande flaque, je ressenti la fierté du mâle qui avait accompli son devoir envers son espèce. Grisette marchait lentement vers l'abreuvoir, elle devait toujours être sous le choc d'une telle décharge de plaisir sexuel. Elle but une bonne quantité d'eau avant de venir me parler :

— C'était grandiose, je n'avais ressenti ça, même pendant mes chaleurs. Merci Bucéphale, de m'avoir fait partager un si beau moment.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, et elle partit avant que je ne puisse trouver. Elle urina non loin de moi, et j'attendis qu'elle s'éloigne un peu pour sentir et analyser sa flaque. Elle était à quelques jours de ses chaleurs, nous allions donc recommencer d'ici peu.

Les journées suivantes se firent moins ennuyeuse, Grisette acceptait de m'en dire un peu plus sur elle. Elle était originaire d'un petit haras situé en plein cœur de la Camargue. Elle était mère de deux pouliches et d'un poulain, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ses maîtres ne lui parlait que très peu. Elle avait la chance de vivre en semi-liberté, dans un grand domaine marécageux, mais la malchance de n'avoir comme compagnons qu'uniquement des hongres qui n'avaient pas pris conscience que leur sexualité existait encore.

Avec les chaleurs, Grisette devenait beaucoup plus réceptive à mes avances. Je pouvais m'approcher d'elle, la renifler, la mordiller, l'exciter. Son odeur était devenue un parfum exquis, très aphrodisiaque. Mais elle ne voulait pas que je la monte, elle disait qu'elle n'était pas prête, q'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment obéir à ses maîtres, et leur donner un nouveau poulain. J'attendis donc que ce soit elle qui m'aborde et me propose la suite.  
Un matin, elle vint me trouver, et me glissa tendrement à l'oreille :

— Bucéphale, j'ai envie de toi. Fait moi hennir aussi fort que tu le pourras.

En bon étalon que j'étais, nul besoin de me prier, faire son devoir de mâle sur une jument aussi belle qu'excitée était un véritable plaisir.  
Comme entré en matière, je choisis de sauter les caresses, trop frustrantes à un tel niveau d'excitation, je devais directement passer au jeux linguaux. Je me dirigeais donc directement vers les fesses de Grisette. Sa queue était déjà presque complètement levée, et ne cachait plus rien des attributs de ma compagne. Ses chaleurs avaient rendues ses parties génitales très mouillées, et des spasmes vaginaux faisaient cligner sa vulve sans cesse, ce qui faisait parfois tomber plusieurs filets de cyprine. L'entrée de son vagin était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate, et ses sécrétions avaient pris une teinte vaguement jaunâtre, à l'odeur très puissante et vraiment très excitante. Le simple fait d'admirer cette partie de Grisette me provoquait une très vive érection, renforcée par l'odeur et les petits grognements qu'elle laissait échapper par moment.  
Je me décidais enfin à plonger mon museau dans l'intimité de Grisette, et à commencer à la préparer au grand feu d'artifice. Je faisais parcourir ma langue sur ses lèvres, sur son clitoris, et même sur son anus. Je fouillais l'intérieur de sa fente vaginale, je mordillais son clitoris, je soufflais à l'intérieur de son vagin, j'usais de toute mon imagination et de toute mon adresse pour la faire hurler. Elle me répondait par des grognements, ses contractions m'envoyaient de plus en plus de sécrétions, elle tremblait presque, tellement le plaisir était intense pour elle. Son orgasme montait, il ne manquait plus que quelques léchouilles pour qu'elle l'hennisse. Ma langue allait de plus en plus loin dans son intimité, je l'étendais jusqu'à son maximum, je sentais ses sécrétions couler le long de ma tête, me mouiller les poils de ma bouche jusqu'à mes ganaches, pour ensuite retomber sur le sol, et inonder la terre. Je sentis son vagin se contracter complètement, puis un violent jet de sécrétions et d'urine mélangées vint m'inonder la bouche puis déborder et pleuvoir sur le sol, elle hennissait autant que son orgasme était puissant. De mon côté, j'éternuais parce qu'une partie de ce jet avait envahi mes narines. Grisette tremblait, presque à tomber. Une grande flaque s'était formée, témoin de la puissance de cette explosion de jouissance. Mon érection était devenue douloureuse, je sentais que mon gland laissait s'échapper quelques filets de liquide préséminal. J'attendis à peine que Grisette se calme pour la monter. Elle se remettait à peine de ses précédentes émotions que je l'empalais de ma verge de toute sa longueur, ce qui provoqua un fort bruit de succion. Je commençais à lui donner des coups de reins, d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus amples et puissants. Elle contractait tant son vagin autour de mon sexe, que ça en devenais douloureux. La dilatation de mon gland et la contraction de son vagin entravaient presque mes mouvements de va-et-vient, au point que je devais fournir un effort considérable juste pour me retirer d'à peine quelques centimètres, et autant d'efforts pour retourner au fond. Je sentais le plaisir me monter à la tête, mon orgasme arrivait, et je sentais que celui de ma compagne allait suivre. Je continuais mes coups de reins, jusqu'à ce que je sente Grisette laisser échapper de nouveau une grande giclée de cyprine et d'urine, qui éclaboussa mes testicules et mes jambes. Puis ce fut très rapidement à mon tour de l'inonder de mon sperme, avec une telle pression que beaucoup s'échappa du vagin de grisette, et vint augmenter la taille de la, déjà très grande, flaque. L'orgasme me fut si intense que ma vision devint sombre. Je descendis rapidement du dos de Grisette, mon pénis se retira de son vagin en laissant échapper un fort bruit et un gros torrent de fluides sexuels. Je me laissais aller et me couchais. Je repris calmement mes esprits.  
Je ne repris pleinement conscience qu'au bout d'un long moment, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un cross de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Grisette était couchée entre mes membres, et reposait sa tête sur mon flanc. Elle était profondément endormie. Je me décidais à l'imiter, non seulement parce que mon corps me l'exigeait, mais aussi que je ne voulais pas déranger Grisette dans son sommeil. Ça me faisait un peu bizarre d'être enlacé ainsi avec une jument, je n'avais fais ça qu'avec Mina. C'était la première fois que je le faisais avec une jument.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, avec le Soleil, qui m'offrait de nouveau une de ses magnifiques aurores richement colorées. Grisette n'avait pas bougée, elle dormait encore paisiblement. Je n'avais aucune raison de me lever, alors je n'en fis rien, je restais couché, à admirer le ciel.  
Mina vint nous visiter. Elle nous aperçut dans cet enlacement très intime. Je la vis sourire, puis elle partit.

Ma vie était belle, et j'espérais qu'elle allait durer.


End file.
